Yuumalady (Horibe Itona's part)
by Arisacrlight
Summary: Isogai cegukan, Itona pun berusaha memberi saran. [ItoIso] Untuk #haripucuksedunia. Selamat ulang tahun, Yuuma-chan!


Dasi sudah terpasang. Semua kancing kemeja dikancing rapat, tak ada yang terlewat. Seragam dipastikan telah rapi, memenuhi standar berpakaian seorang Isogai Yuuma.

Baiklah. Masalah penampilan sudah beres, tinggal pergi ke gedung utama untuk menghadiri rapat bulanan pengurus kelas bersama Megu.

Bibir Isogai menyunggingkan seulas senyum cerah saat mengingat alasan kenapa ia begitu gembira hari ini. Bosnya di kafe tempat ia kerja sambilan kemarin berkata jika hari ini Isogai akan mendapat gaji yang lebih dari bulan sebelumnya. Hal itu merupakan salah satu wujud apresiasi terhadap Isogai yang merupakan figur karyawan teladan-manis, baik hati, serta ramah pada semua pelanggan.

Isogai menghampiri bangkunya, hendak mengambil dokumen untuk dilaporkan pada Asano Gakushuu di rapat nanti. Baru saja kakinya berjalan dua langkah, sesuatu telah berhasil menghentikannya.

Sebuah perasaan tidak enak karena ada yang mengganjal di kerongkongannya. Rasa-rasanya seperti ia akan-

"Hik-"

-cegukan.

.

 **CEGUKAN**

 **[Horibe Itona - Isogai Yuuma]**

 **by Yuuki Arisa**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning: Typo(s), (maybe) OOC, gajeness, etc.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk #HariPucukSedunia. Selamat ulang tahun, Isogai Yuuma-** _ **chan**_ **!**

 **.**

Isogai jengkel bukan kepalang.

Pemuda dengan antena kembar itu justru cegukan di saat ia hendak menghadiri rapat penting. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah untuk menahan cegukannya-meski sejujurnya ia tidak yakin bahwa hal itu merupakan cara yang efektif untuk menghentikannya.

Oh, Isogai baru saja ingat. Kalau tidak salah, ia pernah membaca di majalah jika menelan sesendok gula bisa membantu menghilangkan cegukan. Pemuda manis berjuluk ikemen itu pun menoleh ke sana kemari, menerka siapa kira-kira di antara teman sekelasnya yang membawa gula ke sekolah.

... Tak ada satupun nama yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Menggaruk pipi dengan ujung jari telunjuk, Isogai pun menghela napas pelan. Apa boleh buat. Ia akan pergi ke ruang guru untuk menemui Koro-sensei, berharap gurunya itu memiliki setoples gula untuk diminta sedikit.

Sayangnya, di ruang guru yang Isogai temui bukanlah sosok gurita kuning yang biasanya duduk di meja guru sambil membaca majalah-yang-sangat-tidak-patut-dibaca, melainkan Karasuma-sensei yang sedang memainkan ponsel.

"Anoo, Karasuma-sensei," Isogai memanggil sang guru olahraga, berharap akan mendapat jawaban. "Di mana Koro-sensei?"

Pria dengan rambut hitam itu menoleh, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau tidak salah, gurita itu tadi bilang ingin pergi ke China untuk mencoba masakan di sana."

Antena kembar Isogai melayu seketika. Masih berusaha menahan suara cegukannya, ia pun berkata, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, Karasuma-sensei-hik."

Laki-laki dengan rambut sewarna jelaga itu pun kembali menuju kelas. Tanpa sengaja, sepasang iris madunya menemukan eksistensi pemuda bersurai perak di belakang kelas-Horibe Itona, tentu saja. Barangkali, dia mampu membantu Isogai mengobati cegukannya.

Isogai pun melangkah mendekat, menyebut nama teman sekelasnya itu, "Itona-hik."

Yang dipanggil mengangkat wajah, memandang Isogai melalui sepasang matanya yang bersorot datar. Sekilas, raut bingung menguasai wajah itu, terutama saat ia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Isogai meringis. Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah dirinya sendiri seraya menjawab, "Aku-hik-cegukan."

Tak ada balasan berarti dari Itona. Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar ke arah ketua kelas 3-E, hingga akhirnya membalas singkat, "Lalu?"

Isogai mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Koro-sensei akan marah padanya jika ia melempar buku tulis ke wajah tembok Itona sekarang juga.

"Kupikir kau bisa membantuku-hik. Sebentar lagi aku ada rapat, hik-jadi kuharap kau mau membagi tips untuk menghentikan-hik-cegukanku."

Itona bergeming, tampak berpikir sejenak. Matanya menatap Isogai dengan serius, seolah manjur atau tidaknya tips yang akan ia bagi tergantung pada keintensannya menatap pemuda manis itu.

"Kusarankan kau minum air secara perlahan-lahan," kata Itona, menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam lokernya. "Coba saja."

Isogai mengangguk, menerima botol itu dan membukanya, lalu menenggak isinya.

"Pelan-pelan," Itona mengingatkan begitu melihat si surai jelaga yang tampak terburu-buru meminum air tersebut.

Isogai mengangguk, memperlambat tegukannya pada isi botol. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun diam sejenak, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Lama tak ada reaksi, Isogai pun tersenyum, "Kurasa berha-hik."

Oh, rupanya belum.

Isogai mengerutkan alis, tanpa sadar mencebikkan bibirnya. Disodorkannya kembali botol itu pada si empunya seraya menggeleng lemas, "Tidak bisa."

Itona menerima botol itu kembali tanpa berkata apa-apa. Otaknya sibuk mencari alternatif lain untuk menghentikan cegukan pemuda di hadapannya-walau sejujurnya ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat kondisi Isogai saat ini. Melihat bagaimana pemuda berantena itu susah payah menahan suara cegukannya, ditambah lagi raut kesal yang membuatnya kelihatan lebih lucu, mau tak mau sukses membuat Itona menerbitkan senyum samar di balik wajah datarnya.

"Coba tahan napas selama beberapa saat," Si rambut perak kembali memberi saran. "Mungkin saja berhasil."

Isogai pun menurut. Ia menahan napas, menatap Itona dengan pandangan yang berbunyi, "Beritahu kalau sudah cukup."

Itona mengangguk, mengamati Isogai lekat-lekat. Ia sibuk menghitung waktu dalam hati, sementara sepasang netranya menatap Isogai tanpa berkedip.

"Cukup," ucapnya beberapa saat kemudian, membuat Isogai menghembuskan napas lega. "Bagaimana?"

Isogai diam kembali, menunggu suara "hik" yang mungkin saja keluar secara tiba-tiba.

Tidak terjadi apapun.

Raut wajah Isogai pun cerah seketika. Ia tersenyum lebar, menatap Itona penuh penghargaan, "Sudah berhenti! Terima kasih banyak!"

Yang diucapi mengangguk saja, menjawab singkat, "Bukan masalah."

Isogai pun membalikkan badan, hendak melangkah keluar kelas menuju gedung utama. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Isogai pun menoleh kembali, "Oh iya, Itona."

"Apa?"

"Tahu tidak penyebab cegukan itu apa saja?" Isogai menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Barangkali aku bisa menghindarinya."

"Banyak," Itona menjawab seraya mengedikkan bahu. "Bisa karena perut kembung, minuman bersoda, serta menelan makanan yang terlalu panas atau dingin. Atau ..." Ia diam sejenak, tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Alis Isogai terangkat sebelah, "Atau ...?"

Itona mendengus pelan. Seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan dihiasi rona merah tipis, ia pun menjawab,

"Tandanya, ada seseorang yang sedang memikirkanmu."

.

.

 **Arisa's Note:**

Ini apa yang saya tulis, Gusti :'' Dikerjain di tengah-tengah jadwal TO Matematika, jadi maaf kalau absurd banget hehehe / *sobek kertas* .g

Oh iya, selamat ultah buat Mas Pucuk~! Semoga makin pinter, cakep, baik hati dan tidak sombong, serta _ukeable_ dan disayang seme-semenya, ya ;) *kena gampar*

 _Love,_

Arisa


End file.
